vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Lion (VLD)
The Blue Lion is the Lion originally piloted by Blaytz that forms the right leg of Voltron. It is the first Lion found, hidden in a desert on Earth. The new Blue Paladin who pilots the Lion is Lance until Zarkon's initial defeat and Shiro's mysterious disappearance, when the Lion chooses Allura as its next Paladin after Lance is chosen by the Red Lion. Weapons & Abilities The Blue Lion is a well-balanced and confident fighter in damage, armor, and speed, making it have no specific expertise in normal combat. It possesses higher damage rating than the Red Lion or Green Lion, but still average to low stats overall until it is submerged in water, where it gains increased mobility and speed. It is said to be the friendliest Lion and the most accepting of new pilots. Standard Arsenal * Claws: At each of the Lion's paws, tough enough to damage armor of a Galra warship. * Tail Laser: Mounted at the tip of the Lion's tail and moderately damages targets at long range. * Mouth Cannon: Mounted within the Lion's jaws and severely damages targets at long range. * Jaw Blade: Summoned at the Lion's jaws, a blade used for cutting targets at close range. It can be tossed like a boomerang. * Force Field: When stationary, the Lion can activate an impassible energy sphere to encase and protect itself. The force field will react to a chosen Paladin and dissipate, or be willingly disengaged by the Lion. * Speeder: A small transportation vehicle unique in design for its Paladin to traverse environments; the speeder drops from the Lion's chest, and is stored in the Castle of Lions when the Lion is not in use, transporting the Paladin to the Lion when needed. * Thrusters: Mounted on each of the Lion's back legs and on all four paws; these powerful engines are used for initiating flight, increasing speed, or slowing descent. * Headlights: The eyes of the Lion can act as headlights to illuminate dark areas. Voltron Ability Once Voltron is formed, the Lion allows a weapon to be summoned when combined with a Bayard. The nature of the weapon depends on the Paladin wielding the Bayard, not the Bayard or Lion itself. When multiple Bayards are combined with respective Lions, the summoned weapon is upgraded into a more powerful form. Hidden Power The Blue Lion has an affinity with the element of water and has increased mobility in water, is built to withstand high water pressure, and can navigate easily through ice, making it the most ideal for aquatic combat. The Lion has a Freeze Ray that can be fired from its mouth and freeze enemies solid It is able to unlock a Sonic Boom Cannon on its back that can shoot high-frequency sound-waves to disorient enemies, disturb uneven terrain, or scan enemy bases and create a map of the environment. Lance awakens this ability through his desire to defend himself against the Baku. Other Abilities Like all Lions, the Blue Lion possesses some measure of sapience. It has moved on its own to allow Lance to enter its body, readily accepting him as its Paladin at first meeting. Through his mental connection to the Blue Lion, Lance is able to understand its suggestions on the next course of action during a battle. Gallery Blue Lion Cockpit 360 View|360° view of cockpit. Blue Lion Hangar 360 View|360° view of hangar. Blue Lion.png|Official render. Blue Lion2.png|Official render. BlueLionSize.png|The Lion's size compared to the Paladins. BlueLionFreezeRay.png|Freeze Ray. BlueLionHeadlights.png|Headlights. BlueLionCockpit.png|Cockpit. BlueLionCockpitConcept.png|Concept art of the cockpit. BlueLionSonicCannon.png|Sonic Boom Cannon. BlueLionSonicCannon2.png|Sonic Boom Cannon at work. BlueLionBadge.png|Badge. Bluve.png|The Blue Lion on Bluve. SMLABlueIcon.png|Icon in Super Mega Lion Attack. LionsGermany.png|Promotional art in Germany with the Red Lion and Green Lion. Trivia * If all Lions are built to standard, the Lion can be entered and exited through the mouth, the top of its head, or through its chest with its speeder. The Blue Lion is known to have an emergency eject function to drop passengers from the cockpit floor. * Unlike the Black Lion, which has a dual-bladed Jaw Blade, the Blue Lion's Jaw Blade is only a single bladed weapon. * The Blue Lion is the second to use its elemental affiliation of Water when it freezes a Galra Structure melted by the Red Lion, so the debris will not harm the Balmera. * Allura's description of the Lion is interrupted, but Lauren Montgomery has described the Lion as being the "mother" Lion who sees potential that can be nurtured and fostered in a Paladin. With Lance, the Lion saw someone who needed confirmation that he was valuable to a team, because he did not believe this himself.Hypable with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 The Lion's nature extends to its acceptance of Allura. * The Blue Lion's training ground for its Paladin is the planet Bluve. * Christine Bian cites the Blue Lion as her favorite Lion, much like a "favorite son", because it was the first Lion designed, acting as the "guinea pig" to base the other Lion designs off of. It went through several frustrating iterations before its design was settled. Bian affectionately calls it "Bluey".Den of Geek with Tim Hedrick and Christine Bian References Category:Spacecraft Category:Lions